Here's To Us
by purplebowtiesandpelvicthrusts
Summary: They had gotten closer and closer over the summer. By the time college was about to start, the two were almost inseparable. Faberry.
1. Breadstix

They had gotten closer and closer over the summer. By the time college was about to start, the two were almost inseparable.

They had spent all summer together in New York. Quinn went to New York a few weeks after Rachel had left. They had become best friends in three months that seemed to fly by. They had conquered New York together, but now it was time for Quinn to go.

Rachel was settled at NYADA, so she was able to go back to Lima to help Quinn get her things together for the Yale Move-In.

"You know we could walk." said Quinn. She was lying flat on Rachel's bed with her MacBook on her stomach, while Rachel tossed some clothes into a bag. They were going back to Lima to get Quinn's things for Yale, and Rachel would be staying the night at the Fabrays' house. The two were trying to decide whether to fly or take a train to Lima.

"Ha-ha" mocked Rachel.

"No! I'm serious! Look! If we walked, without stopping, it would only take-" Quinn pulled up Google maps as Rachel sat on the bed next to her. She typed in New York, New York to Lima, Ohio, and clicked on walking directions "-197 hours!"

"Great plan." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Look, if you have a problem with walking, we could bike. It would only be 74 hours that way." Said Quinn, desperately trying to hold back a smile.

Rachel playfully shoved Quinn. Only, it was a little too hard. Quinn fell off the bed with a squeak, leaving Rachel cracking up.

"Good thing my Mac didn't fall with me or I would've killed you!" Quinn said, laughing.

Rachel leaned over the bed and offered a hand to Quinn who was still on the floor. Quinn pulled her down off the bed, and jumped on top of her. She pinned pack Rachel's arms with her own legs, and started tickling her.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Help!" Rachel screamed, squirming underneath Quinn.

After a few seconds of debate, Quinn got off of Rachel and helped her up. They were both still laughing.

"You know, it's a good thing I got a single dorm," Rachel said "because my roommate would probably be very annoyed with us."

Quinn smiled "yeah, I don't know what we're gonna do when you come visit me at Yale."

xxxXXXXXxxxxx

Realizing everyone would be in Lima for the last time for a while, Blaine called everyone and told them that they were all to meet at Breadstix at 7 o'clock.

xxxXXXXXxxxxx

At 7 o'clock, all of the New Directions met at Breadstix, per Blaine's request. He had convinced Sugar to convert it into the 'Sugar Shack' again so they could have the whole place to themselves.

Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Mike, Puck, and Artie were all there. Finn was already in Boot Camp, and he couldn't make it.

After they all ate, Blaine jumped onstage. He grabbed the pink microphone and spoke into it.

"Testing testing. Okay this is the last time we are going to have the chance to sing with each other for a while. I think we should use it."

He then explained that they should all sing something to say their goodbye, or sing something that they were feeling.

Singing first was Rachel of course. She chose the song 'Take Care of Yourself' because she figured it applied to the situation perfectly. Yes, Rory had sung it coming into the Glee club, but she could sing it better. She sang it to everyone there, as her goodbye. When she sang '_oh but I love you, oooh I love you'_ she caught herself looking at Quinn, and she had no idea why. She decided it was because Quinn was her best friend, and she loved her as a friend.

Next up was Mercedes. She sang 'Without You.' As soon as she heard Rachel sing it in Glee club, she knew she loved it. Tearful, she sang it to everyone. She was one of the few going the farthest away, and she would barely see the rest of the glee club. The song said perfectly how she would never be the same without them.

Quinn sang next, singing '(I've Had) The Time of My Life' to the whole glee club. She sang it as a solo, instead of with Sam like at sectionals. She got offstage, and hurried back to her seat hoping no one noticed that she sang the whole song to Rachel. In her defense, she didn't even realize it until the end of the song. She figured it was just because of how close the two had grown over the summer.

Singing next was Puck, who sang 'Here's to Us' feeling it was appropriate. It was his way of saying he didn't want everyone to go just yet. He wanted to stay as long as he could himself, suddenly having second thoughts about going to California. When he sang _'and all these years go by so fast,' _Artie did his preach wave. Everyone agreed; they had. It seemed that they all hadn't had enough time together. The song was perfect; it talked about going through dreams, all of the times that they had messed up, how they stuck it out, and how things got better because they were together.

After Puck came Artie. He sang 'My Life Would Suck Without You' proclaiming his love for everyone there. He didn't want anyone to leave. In his mind, they all belonged together because there was a piece of all of them in him. He was nothing without them. It talked about how bad it could be sometimes with all of them, but no matter what, they still belonged together. They were forever united because of glee club.

Sam sang 'We Found Love' to everyone. Their lives were all hopeless, but then they all found each other and glee club, and they all grew to love one another. It seemed that they would never find friends, especially Sam being the new kid. After joining the New Directions, they had all found love in some way.

Then, Sugar sang 'Keep Holding On' to everyone saying how everyone was together. _'keep holding on cause you know well make it through we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you' _ This song proved how devoted she was to the glee club, and how they would make it through everyone leaving.

After Sugar, the devoted couples sang mostly to each other. Santana sang 'Mine' to Brittany, with Brittany singing 'Lucky' right after. Then, Blaine sang 'Please Don't Leave Me' to Kurt, with Kurt singing 'Where We Belong' by Passion Pit. And Finally, Mike sang 'All About Us' by He is We to Tina, with Tina singing 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz.

After everyone sang, and tearful hugs and kisses were exchanged, Rachel suggested that they sing 'Don't Stop Believing' for old times' sake.

Everyone got on stage. They were all holding hands in a line and Quinn was next to Rachel. She looked over at Rachel just before everyone started singing and whispered "You know this is gonna make everyone cry right?" She nodded, as everyone started with the beginning.

'_Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world, she took the midnight train goin anywhere' _sang Blaine.

'_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train goin anywhere' _sang Rachel.

Everyone was already tearful; so many memories were flooding their minds. They had all sang this song so many times. Not just in glee club, but at regionals too.

'_A singer in a smoky room' _sang Puck.

'_The smell of wine and cheap perfume' _sang Santana.

'_For a smile they could share the night it goes on and on and on and on' _they sang together.

'_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard and shadows searching in the night streetlight people livin just to find emotion hiding somewhere in the night' _

As the song broke for the instrumental part, everyone was crying; this was the song that essentially started it all. It was their theme song in a way. And now this was the last time they would sing it together.

'_Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling streetlight people don't stop believing hold on to that feelin streetlight people oh oh oh don't stop'_

As the song came to an end, they all hugged for what seemed like ages. Breaking the silence, a tearful Rachel said "Guys, I don't want this to end. My dads are out of town for their anniversary, and you guys are all sleeping over."


	2. Rachel Berry TrainWreck Extravaganza 2

"Mmm no." Mercedes responded, shaking her head "You know what happened the last time we all went to your house Rachel. Not a good idea." A few people nodded in agreement. They all (with the exception of Sugar) remembered the 'Rachel Berry Train-Wreck Extravaganza' that happened a year and a half ago.

"Come on guys! It's our last chance!" said Rachel.

"What's the harm?" Blaine said. He was one of the few who actually wanted to go.

Sugar nodded and jumped up and down.

"I want to see what all the excitement is about! And what everyone is talking about!" she clapped.

She was right; more than once had one of the glee clubbers brought that night up. Everyone always talked about how Rachel and Blaine had kissed, leaving Blaine feeling that he was bisexual, and wanting to go on a date. She felt kind of sad that she wasn't there for it.

"Fine! We'll go." Mercedes said through gritted teeth.

"I hope there's booze again, because I still can't do a Rachel Berry party sober." Santana whispered to Brittany.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Whispered Brittany with a smile.

xxxXXXXXxxxxx

Rachel and Quinn went back together. They had spent the whole day together, packing for Quinn's move-in. To others, it was odd how they weren't annoyed with each other, but to them, it was normal. They loved spending time together, and they cherished every moment they had.

They walked back to Rachel's car together, with the bittersweet memories of the song still in their mind. Neither girl talked; they were too absorbed in their thoughts. They both got in her car and buckled their seatbelts. Rachel backed out of the parking space, and started driving home.

"Okay, I can't do this. We need happy music." Quinn said, breaking the silence. She pulled out her CD case she stored in her purse. "Okay…happy bands…Passion Pit, Matt & Kim," she went on naming a number of alternative bands. She loved liking bands that no one knew about, and she loved alternative music.

"Passion Pit, definitely." Replied Rachel.

Quinn had introduced a number of bands to Rachel over the summer, but Rachel really loved Passion Pit. There was something so different about them; they weren't the normal Celine Dion or musical songs she listened to, and she liked it; especially since they were one of Quinn's favorite bands.

Quinn put the Gossamer CD into the player. It was a short ride; they would probably only get through one or two songs. It didn't really matter, they just needed something happy. Neither had any idea what was going to happen at Rachel's. The beginning beats of 'Take a Walk' started, and Rachel looked over at Quinn.

"I'm so sad that you have to go. This summer was too fun."

"I know, me too. But we'll Skype and we'll visit as often as we can. We'll make it work." Quinn said, trying to hold back tears; she couldn't bear the thought of not always being around Rachel.

xxxXXXXXxxxxx

They had all arrived at Rachel's house around the same time. Everyone lives in close proximity to Breadstix, much to the pleasure of Santana, who loved Breadstix almost as much as she loved Brittany.

Brittany had always stored alcohol in her car for special occasions like this. She and Santana got out of the car, each carrying two six packs. Puck and Sam had each grabbed two as well; needless to say she had a lot.

Rachel let them all inside, and led them to the basement. It looked the same; the couches, the stage, everything.

Once everyone was in the basement, Brittany started passing out the beer and other alcoholic beverages she had. When everyone was slightly buzzed, Rachel started blaring very loud music just like last time. Then, as the ending beats of the song came, a very drunk Rachel suggested they play spin the bottle.

"I'LL GO FIRST!" screamed Puck. He spun the bottle. It came to a stop on Santana.

"Oh come on really?!" she said. Everyone knew their history, and Brittany was cracking up.

"Oh you know you want to." puck said, egging her on.

Reluctantly, Santana kissed Puck. It had been a while since the two kissed, but it wasn't exactly weird given the number of times they made out.

Next up was Mike. He spun, and it came to a stop on Blaine. Sam pointed and laughed at the two of them.

"Well then." said Kurt. A drunken Mike leaned over and kissed Blaine. After about 5 seconds, Kurt broke them up.

"Okay! That's enough! Why do you always do this Blaine?" Kurt said as Quinn spun the bottle; she wasn't drinking much, partly because she didn't want to be hungover on moving day. The bottle slowed down until it finally pointed at Rachel.

"Ohh hell yes." Puck slurred. Artie nodded.

"Shut it Noah" said Rachel as she leaned in to kiss Quinn.

Quinn was very alert. She had only had one beer, and she knew what was about to happen. Rachel probably didn't. You could tell that they were both fine with it though, it was just a kiss between two best friends, that's it.

As they kissed, Quinn found it hard to explain how exactly she felt, but she knew she was so connected and in love with that kiss. She could feel the fireworks and wondered if Rachel felt the same way.

Rachel and Quinn broke out of the kiss. Quinn had really enjoyed it, but she couldn't tell how Rachel felt, on account of how drunk Rachel had gotten. She tried not to let it show how much she really liked it, and suggested that Sugar spin the bottle.

After a few more rounds and awkward kisses, everyone returned to dancing. Brittany was stripping, Santana was crying, Tina and Mercedes were laughing, and Rachel was being the needy girl drunk. She was hanging all over Quinn.

"Guys, we should go to sleep" said Quinn; she didn't want anyone to think that the kiss was something more with Rachel hanging on her.

Everyone fell asleep on the floor. Brittany and Santana, Kurt and Blaine, and Tina and Mike were all next to each other. Everyone else was just scattered around Rachel's basement floor.

Rachel got up to vomit, and returned. Only instead of going to her original spot, she stumbled over to where Quinn was, laid down and wrapped her arms around the blonde and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Quinn looked at the clock. It was 4am; she was still awake. She would be moving into Yale at 3pm. She looked around the room. Everyone was sleeping except for her. She was fine with it; she was alone with her thoughts.

_I really liked that kiss _she thought_. I wonder why. It's not like I'm gay or anything. I just slightly like kissing my best friend. There's nothing wrong with that. Yeah, it'll be fine. You know what? It's probably because of the drinks. Yeah that's it. And everyone is so drunk; no one will even remember it happened right?_

As she pondered that thought, she fell asleep, with Rachel's arms still wrapped around her. Rachel's long brown hair was on her neck, and her arm draped across Quinn's stomach. Quinn felt comfortable, safe, like everything was right. She couldn't help thinking that this was how she wanted to fall asleep every night.

**Author's note: Thanks guys for reading! Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Realizations

Quinn woke up before everyone else. Over the few hours she had managed to sleep, she and Rachel had switched positions; now she was the one holding the other. She stared into the brunette's dark brown hair before she realized what she was doing. She slowly unwrapped her arms from Rachel, and got up to go to the bathroom.

She ran cold water over her face and tried to get her mind off of what happened between her and Rachel. For some reason, she couldn't get it out of her mind. She tried to think of anything else, and finally gave up.

When she returned, everyone was awake. Rachel was sitting up, and seemed very confused.

"Okay I know I kissed someone last night," Rachel said "who was it?"

Quinn's heart raced. _Oh no,_ she thought. _ Someone's gonna know. Shit what do I do shit fuck!_

"Don't look at me. I don't remember a thing." replied Mercedes. A few people nodded in response.

_Okay good, _Quinn thought_. It seems like I'm the only one who remembers what happened after all. It makes sense; I was the only one who wasn't completely wasted._

"Oh God, my heads gonna explode." said Rachel.

"Rach, I know you feel horrible, but we have to get going soon."

Secretly, Rachel always loved when Quinn called her 'Rach.' She had no idea why, but she did.

"Huh?" She said; she snapped out of her thoughts.

"We have to get going. You know, Yale move-in today?"

"Oh right! Yeah, just give me a while to get ready."

xxxXXXXxxx

"Rachel, are you sure you're okay?" Quinn asked. They were just about to leave Quinn's house. After many tearful hugs, everyone left Rachel's house, and the two headed over to Quinn's house to get her things. Rachel seemed very hung-over.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Rachel, you know if you aren't feeling well you don't have to come. It's okay." Quinn said. She desperately wanted Rachel to come with her, but she could tell how horrible her best friend was feeling.

"No! Quinn I promised forever ago that I would help you move in!" Rachel whined. It was true; as soon as Quinn went to New York at the beginning of the summer Rachel promised that she would do the same for Quinn.

"Okay. Let's go." Quinn said.

They drove to the airport; Quinn's mom took her car, and Quinn and Rachel took Rachel's. They needed two cars to transport all of her things to the airport. This also meant that Rachel and Quinn could go by themselves, granted it was only a 20 minute drive from Quinn's house to the airport.

Rachel turned on the radio.

The radio announcer spoke: _"The time is 8:34 on Friday, August 28__th__, and your next song is 'Everybody Talks' by the Neon Trees."_

Rachel tapped her thumbs to the beat of the song on the steering wheel while Quinn tapped her fingers on the door.

They both sang '_it started with a whisper and that was when I kissed her and then she made my lips hurt'_

Quinn was having sudden flashbacks of the kiss again. She recalled it each time with more and more detail and she could almost taste Rachel's lips.

She tried to ignore it, and sang the rest of the song with Rachel.

As the song came to an end, they heard the beginning beats of 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry.

"Yes!" Rachel said with great excitement "I loved singing this with Blaine last year! It was so much fun!"

"I know!" Replied Quinn. She remembered dancing with Rachel to that song on the piano. _Great, _she thought _this radio is going to kill me. Really? This song of all songs?! _

'_There's a pounding in my head' _they sang. Rachel pointed at her head and nodded. Quinn laughed.

'_It's a blacked out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn!' _ their voices sounded great together; Rachel thought it was a shame they didn't sing together more in glee club.

'_Yeah we danced on table tops and we took too many shots think we kissed but I forgot' _Quinn remembered her and Rachel dancing on the piano again, and wondered if Rachel was thinking the same thing.

'_We went dancing in the dark skinny dipping in the park' _She had a sudden vision of her and Rachel skinny dipping in the park. _Whoa there Quinn. _She thought. _Why am I thinking of my best friend like that? No, stop. _

'_Yeah I think we broke the law'_ Rachel laughed; Quinn thought she was the most beautiful thing when she laughed; she had one of the strangest laughs Quinn had ever heard, but she loved it.

As the saxophone part came, Rachel said "Hey this sounds like what happened to us last night! Weird huh?"

"Yeah, weird." Said Quinn. She was pretty sure someone was messing with her now.

'_Last Friday night, do it all again.' _ The song came to an end.

"It's a shame we can't do last night again. Except with less drinks, so I can remember more." Rachel thought aloud. _Yeah I'd kiss you again_ Quinn thought. _Oh my god why the fuck do I keep thinking these things?!_

After a few more songs, they arrived at the airport.

xxxXXXXxxx

"Where are you?" Quinn said into her phone. They were in the airport lobby and they couldn't find Quinn's mother.

"Okay. See you in a few. Bye." She hung up the phone, and put it back in her purse.

"She said she had to stop at the bathroom, and she'll be here soon. I told her to meet us at the gift shop." Quinn said.

"Okay sounds good!"

They roamed around the gift shop a bit until Quinn's mother appeared.

"Ready?" She said.

xxxXXXXxxx

They all boarded the plane. The plane had rows of two seats; Quinn and Rachel could sit in one row, and her mother could sit one of the two seats across the aisle.

"I call the window seat!" Rachel screamed and sat down. Quinn sat next to her.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts"_

_XxxXXXXxxx_

Rachel had fallen asleep with her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn was awake, and listening to music. She couldn't fall asleep, so she changed the song to 'Jar of Hearts.' It was a slow song, so maybe she would fall asleep. Once again, she was alone with her thoughts. _I loved the way Rachel sang this at prom. She really is amazing, that Rachel. _She looked over at a sleeping Rachel. _God, she's beautiful. _ She brushed her fingers through Rachel's long brown hair, and leaned her head on Rachel's. _Oh my god. _ She thought. _It all makes sense. I'm in love with Rachel Berry._

All of her thoughts, the kiss, the feeling that she always needed to be around her; it all made sense now. She was in love with Rachel Berry and there was nothing she could do about it.

**Author's note: Not all of the information in this story is accurate; distances are, but times and dates aren't. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Move In

**Author's note: Sorry this one took forever guys! I hope you enjoy it!**

"Okay, let's see," said Quinn "I'm on the 8th floor."

They had just arrived at Yale. Quinn, her mother, and Rachel were standing in line at the reception desk. Quinn needed to get her student I.D. Once she got her I.D. and her room key, they could finally unpack all of her things, which were all conveniently placed in a very large red bin. They could see the red bins everywhere.

After what seemed like forever, Quinn finally got what she needed. "Okay! Let's go see my room!" she said.

They rolled the bin over to the elevator and Rachel pressed the up button. On account of the many people and the large red bins, it took forever. Once the elevator came, only the three could fit in it. The door closed, and they went up.

_Ding._

"So it's down the hallway to the right, and I'm in room number twelve." Quinn said as they got off the elevator.

They walked down the hallway; there were things _everywhere. _Everyone was moving in, and no one seemed to care that half of their things were in the hallway.

They arrived at room twelve and Quinn put the key in the door.

"And this, is my room." said Quinn.

The room had two beds, desks, wardrobes, and dressers. Quinn walked over to the unoccupied bed and put down everything she was holding.

"Well, it looks like my roommate already moved in." Quinn picked up her roommate's clothes that were on Quinn's bed. She could already tell her roommate was a slob by the fact that her things were everywhere.

"Let's unpack!" said Rachel optimistically.

XxxXXXXxxx

They took all of Quinn's things out of the bin, and Quinn's mom took the bin downstairs. The two were alone for the first time since the car ride to the airport.

Rachel sat on Quinn's new bed. Quinn was folding her clothes and was putting them into the dresser, which was right next to the bed.

"So, how does it feel to be at Yale?" Rachel elbowed Quinn.

"Great! I just wonder what my roommate is gonna be like."

Quinn looked around; it was only the first day and her roommate's side of the dorm was already horrible. Her clothes were everywhere, her bed wasn't made, pillows and sheets were everywhere, and so were boxes of crap.

"I wonder where she is." Rachel said. Coincidently a girl walked into the room. She had blonde hair, little makeup, and she was wearing glasses. Her hair was in a very messy top bun, and she was wearing a white V-neck, saggy sweatpants, and slippers.

"Hey," she said "I'm Jessica, and I'm guessing you're Quinn. I'm your roommate."

"Oh, hi," said Quinn "it's nice to meet you."

"You too." said Jessica.

"Um, hi, I'm Rachel." said Rachel as she held out her hand.

Jessica completely disregarded Rachel. With that she sat down at her desk and went on the Internet without another word.

_Well this should be fun _Quinn thought.

"Okay Quinn! Let's finish unpacking!" said Rachel.

XxxXXXXxxx

While they were unpacking, Quinn's mother came into her dorm and told her that she was going to look around town and that she'd be back in a few hours.

The two made a great team. They unpacked extremely efficiently and were able to be done within 3 hours, with no help from Jessica, who was already completely unpacked. In fact, during those 3 hours, Jessica sat on her computer. After a while, she got up and left, without either girl noticing.

Rachel helped Quinn put up the final pictures on the wall. The two had plenty of pictures together, and it took a while to pick the ones they wanted to be on Quinn's wall.

When they were finished, the two girls laid down onto Quinn's new bed. Both were exhausted from all of the unpacking and moving Quinn's furniture. They were so exhausted, in fact, that they fell asleep.

"Hey!"

Someone was pounding on the door. It woke Quinn up, but Rachel could sleep through just about anything. Quinn had her arms entangled around Rachel, their legs entwined, and her face was in the other girl's hair.

The noise started Quinn. She quickly unwrapped herself from Rachel and went to the door, without realizing what she looked like.

_Great. I was sleeping great. Then of course someone has to come and ruin it. _Quinn thought as she opened the door.

"Hey, sorry," it was Jessica. She was all dressed up. "I, uh, forgot my purse." She looked at Quinn's messy hair, and then glanced over at Rachel on the bed.

Without a word, she shuffled a few things around until she found a black purse, then she walked out and slammed the door.

_Shit. Does she think that Rachel and I…Quinn, do not, I repeat, do not go there. _Quinn thought.

She went to go over and lay back down, but Rachel was already awake.

"Hey," Rachel said sleepily. "Who was that?"

"Oh, it was just Jessica. She said she forgot her purse." Quinn said.

Rachel sat up.

"She seems like the kind of person who's gonna do that a lot, if you know what I mean." Rachel said as she looked around the seemingly messier room.

"Yeah, it's just what I need; a horrible roommate, as if my life hasn't been bad enough. Why can't I just have one good thing?" Quinn said.

"Hey," Rachel looked at her and grabbed her hand. "You have me! Come on, I'm the best friend anyone could ever have!" She smiled.

_She's holding my hand. She's holding my hand. She's holding my hand. She's holding my hand. She's holding my hand. She's holding my hand. _Quinn smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah you are."

XxxXXXXxxx

Quinn's mother had come back, and the three went out to dinner. Quinn's mom passed the restaurant when she was shopping, and she said it looked like a great place to eat at.

After a wonderful dinner, the three went back to Quinn's dorm and talked. Her mom finally said it was time for her to go.

After "I'll call you all the time!" and many hugs, her mother finally left. Rachel was going to stay with Quinn for a few more days because none of the girls' classes had started yet.

XxxXXXXxxx

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Rachel said. She grabbed a towel and hopped into Quinn's bathroom. That was the good thing about Quinn's dorm; she had a bathroom and didn't have to go to the community one. But, having a bathroom in her dorm meant she had to share it with Jessica. She hadn't thought about having to share a bathroom with her roommate, and if she kept her bathroom as she did her room, this was going to be one year.

Quinn realized that she hadn't checked her phone since she got there. She got up off the bed and grabbed her phone from the desk.

She had four unread texts from Brittany, Sam, Mercedes, and Santana.

She read the texts from Brittany, Sam, and Mercedes. All three said that they hoped Quinn was able to move in alright and asking if everything was okay. Then, she clicked on _Santana Lopez._

_Alright Quinn, I know you kissed Rachel. It seems like I'm the only one who remembers, lucky for you. I also saw you two spooning when you woke up. I know you like her. We need to talk._

Quinn breathed heavily. She placed the phone down and pushed her hands on her forehead. She sat down on the bead.

_Shit. Shit. Shit! How does she remember?! She was the drunkest person there! Shit!_ Quinn thought, worried.

Santana Lopez knew that Quinn had feelings for her best friend.


	5. Thoughts

Rachel turned on the water so she could take her shower. She loved taking showers; they were one place she had completely to herself where she could think about anything. Usually, her dads got mad at her for taking too much time in the shower. But, now she was in college, and she could take a shower as long as she wanted. She loved having that thought in the back of her mind; that as soon as she got home or, in this case, Quinn's home, she could take a shower for as long as she wanted. As she got into the shower, her mind started racing.

Once she was finally able to cope with it, she was actually really glad that Finn had left her at the train station. If he hadn't, she probably wouldn't have spent the whole summer with Quinn. That summer really made the two closer.

_I love Quinn, _she thought. _Just think Rachel, three years ago at this time we were enemies. Now we're best friends. If someone would've told sophomore me that college freshman me would be staying over at Quinn's dorm and Quinn was staying over at mine, and we were best friends, I would've thought they were crazy._

_She seems very protective of me. Like the way that she always holds me when we sleep. I think she thinks I don't notice, but I do. I mean, I have no problem with it. I love cuddling with her. Three years ago I would have given anything to cuddle with Quinn Fabray._

Her mind went in all different directions.

_And what's wrong with Jessica? She seems like a bitch. She needs to clean up her side of the dorm too. I don't understand people like that. I need everything neat and orderly. Ms. Pillsbury would've had a heart attack if she came here. _

Rachel thought of Ms. Pillsbury and wondered how she and M. Shue were doing. Not just them, but the whole glee club too.

_School already started back in Lima. I wonder if they even have enough people to qualify for sectionals. _Rachel didn't have to worry about who the star of the club was going to be after she left; it was clearly going to be Blaine. But she did have to worry about the size of the club.

Her mind went back to Jessica.

_Maybe Quinn can transfer roommates. _She thought of Quinn having a great, new roommate that she and Quinn could be friends with. She thought about the three of them going out to dinner and watching movies and doing other friend things. She even created a new roommate and called her Sarah, who was the perfect roommate.

After a few more thoughts, she turned the water off, got out of the shower, got dressed, and went out to meet Quinn.

"Hey!" Rachel said.

"Hey," Quinn's face instantly lit up. "How was the shower?"

"Great, but I'm really tired from all that moving. Could we watch a movie?" Rachel asked.

"Sure!" Quinn said.

Rachel sat down on the bed next to Quinn as she got out her laptop and opened Netflix.

"What do you want to watch?" Quinn asked.

"Hmmm…I want something light-hearted and funny…" Rachel said.

Quinn scrolled through the list of movies.

"How about 'She's the Man'?" Quinn asked. That movie was a personal favorite of hers.

"Sure! I absolutely love that movie!" Rachel said as Quinn started the movie.

Quinn put her laptop on the bed and Rachel laid down against the wall. "So, uh," Quinn started "I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Okay sounds good." Said Rachel, who was already fully engrossed in the movie.

Quinn grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom. As she showered, she thought of every cute thing her and Rachel had done that day (needless to say, it was a long shower). She had really fallen for Rachel, and it killed her inside to know she couldn't be with her, especially since Rachel was still hung up on Finn. She thought back to when Rachel had first told her that Finn proposed. She tried so hard to stop the wedding. At that time, she never thought that the wedding would stop because she would almost die.

She imagined her and Rachel together, as in a couple. She imagined her and Rachel getting married that day. She imagined them doing cute, cliché, couple things. She loved those thoughts.

She worried about Santana and what she would say._ Maybe I'll just avoid her. I mean, I can't see her every day. She'll just think that I'm busy with school and stuff. But then again, it's not like she's gonna make fun of me. Maybe I should talk to her. Ugh, how does she know?_

Quinn got out of the shower, got dressed, and went out of the bathroom. Rachel had fallen fast asleep already. Quinn walked over to the bed, and paused the laptop. She had only made it to the part when Viola had just got the makeover.

Quinn put the laptop on the floor and crawled into bed. She just laid there; she couldn't fall asleep, especially with her thoughts racing about what to do with Santana. After a while, Rachel put her arm around Quinn and brought her closer. Quinn finally relaxed and started to drift off.

All of a sudden, they heard banging on the door again. This time, it woke both girls up. Both immediately shot up and Quinn's heart raced.

_Who could that be?! Its 2 am! _Rachel thought.

Quinn reluctantly got up to get the door. It was Jessica again.

"Hi, s-s-sorry," she stammered. "My k-k-keys aren't in my p-p-purse. I f-f-forgot them again."

She was clearly drunk. She stumbled her way over to her bed and collapsed down on it, immediately falling asleep. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other, shrugged, then both went back to bed.

xxxXXXXxxx

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered. "Quinn? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing you are too?" Quinn whispered back.

"Yeah, I can't fall back asleep. Can we finish the movie?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Quinn got out of bed and went to her purse to find her headphones. The room was black, so Quinn grabbed her phone and used it as light. _Wow, I really need to clean my purse. _Quinn thought. Once she found the headphones, she picked the computer up, and plugged her headphones in. Rachel grabbed one ear bud, and Quinn grabbed the other. Rachel pressed play.

Once they finished the movie, Rachel asked to watch something else since they were both still awake. Quinn let Rachel choose what to put on, so she put on F.R.I.E.N.D.S. After much debate, she put on 'The One With Ross's Sandwich.' Quinn didn't make it past the theme song. As soon as she heard _'Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA,' _she fell asleep. Rachel however, made it all the way to when Ross walked into the café eating cotton candy.

xxxXXXXxxx

Both girls woke up around the same time. They quietly got dressed, went down to the café and got some breakfast. They ate it very leisurely, and enjoyed it. They exchanged quotes from the episode they watched. Rachel was an expert; she probably had all of the episodes memorized.

After they finished, the two girls went back up to Quinn's room. Rachel put on a few more episodes of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Three episodes later, Jessica woke up. After a while, it was a little awkward, so Quinn excused herself to the bathroom. She figured now would be a nice, quick opportunity for her best friend and her roommate to bond.

"So what's the deal with you and Quinn?" Jessica asked Rachel from across the room. Both girls were sitting on their beds, and Jessica seemed hung over and half asleep.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two dating? Like is she your girlfriend?"

"No! No, we're just best friends." Rachel replied, smiling.

She didn't know why, but for some reason she liked the sound of Quinn being her girlfriend.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! As always, let me know what you think!**


	6. Things Have to Change

"So you two aren't dating or anything?" Jessica asked.

"No, not at all." Rachel said.

"Good, I hate gay people. I could never deal with having a gay roommate."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, appalled.

"They're just so disgusting. It's unnatural, you know?"

"Um, no, I don't know. I happen to have two dads and they're the best parents on earth." Rachel said, sticking up for her dads. She was used to this by now.

"Well no offense, but that's horrible and you were raised wrong." Jessica said.

"Offense taken." Rachel said angrily. One thing she never understood was why people said no offense. No matter what, the other person always got offended. Jessica was obviously trying to hurt Rachel. _Why does she hate me so much? _Rachel thought to herself. She got up and went to the bathroom, holding back tears. She quietly knocked on the door.

"Quinn?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Quinn was sitting on the floor crying. Rachel had no idea why, but she was completely weeping.  
"Hey," Rachel sat on the floor next to her and took Quinn into her arms. "What's wrong?" She asked as she stroked Quinn's blonde hair.

"Do you ever have those moments where you just need to sit down and cry?" Quinn asked through tears.

"Yeah, all the time." Rachel said, blinking back more tears. After a little bit, Rachel started crying too.

The two girls sat on the floor crying, both for very different, yet similar reasons.

Quinn was crying about Rachel. She was crying about how she'd never get to be with her in a way that's more than friends. She was crying about her new roommate that was a total bitch. She was crying about everything.

As soon as Quinn started crying, Rachel did too. She couldn't stand the sight of her best friend upset. She was crying about that, and she was crying about what Jessica had said about her dads. Usually people backed off once she said she had two dads, but not Jessica. She was a bitch.

XxxXXXXxxx

When Quinn and Rachel had finished crying, they both got up off the bathroom floor and walked out. Jessica was nowhere to be found. _Thank goodness. _Rachel thought.

Quinn went to her desk and checked her phone again. She had four new texts from Santana. They all said the same thing: _CALL ME PLEASE! QUINN JUST PLEASE TALK TO ME._

Quinn had no interest in talking to Santana about her girl problems. She was kind of mad at Santana for knowing.

Both girls sat down on Quinn's bed.

"So," Rachel said. "Jessica said she hates gay people."

"No, no she didn't." Quinn said. She knew how protective Rachel was about her dads.

"Yep. She said they're disgusting."

_Great, that's just what I need, a homophobic roommate. Just when I realize I may be gay or bi. I don't really know what I am. I mean do I still like guys? _Quinn thought. _I think I'm like 40% straight and 60% gay not like 50 50. Yeah that sounds okay._

"Whatever. I don't care." Rachel said.

"Oh come on, I know you do. Is that what you were crying about?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Rachel said as she started crying again. This time, Quinn grabbed her and held her. They sat in that position for hours. Finally, Jessica came home.

Quinn and Rachel left almost immediately. They went to the cafe on the corner near Quinn's dorm. The two sat there for a long while. They each got coffee and just talked.

"Maybe I could switch roommates." Quinn suggested.

"You don't have to do that for me." Rachel said.

"Well, I mean, it's not like she's the greatest roommate either." Quinn said. They both knew this was true. She never cleaned up after herself, her things were all over the place; she was disgusting.

"We should get going." Quinn said after a while.

"Okay."

XxxXXXXxxx

They walked back to Quinn's dorm very slowly. It was a warm, end of summer night. Quinn was wearing a yellow sundress, and Rachel was wearing shorts and a black shirt. Rachel had her arm linked around Quinn's, and both still had their coffees.

Normally, the coffee shop would only be about a 5 minute walk, but it took the two 20 minutes to get home. Everyone was passing them, annoyed, but they didn't care. Neither one of them wanted to face Jessica.

"I'm so sorry you got stuck with Jessica as your roommate; she's like a sophomore Santana only worse." Rachel said.

Quinn laughed at that.

"Yeah, I know."

Quinn unlocked the door of her room to see it completely trashed. She set her purse down on her bed and looked around.

"What the hell!?" Quinn said.

"Here," Rachel said, handing her a note she found.

_Quinn-_

_Sorry about the room. My (very drunk) boyfriend and I got into a fight. He got really mad and messed everything up. I'll be back by midnight._

_Jessica_

"What, so now I have to clean all of this up?!" Quinn said, outraged.

"Let's just clean it quickly, it'll be fine." Rachel offered.

"No! We need to take all of her things and throw them on her side. I'm not cleaning up her shit."

The two threw all of Jessica's things over to her side, and Quinn was mumbling angry things. All Rachel wanted to do was comfort her, but she didn't know how.

"I have an idea," Rachel said. "Let's write her a note. We'll leave at like 11:30 and she can come home and clean this herself."

Quinn wrote it.

_Jessica-_

_We took the liberty of putting all of your things on your side of the room. We hope you have as much fun cleaning your side as we did!_

_Quinn and Rachel!_

Quinn put the note on top of the huge pile of crap on Jessica's bed. She checked her phone for the time; it was 11:00, and she had another message from Santana saying the same thing.

"What should we do now?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you said we should leave at 11:30. We have about a half an hour. Let's watch something."

They put on F.R.I.E.N.D.S. of course. They chose a random episode, which was The One Where Ross Got High. No matter how angry they were, F.R.I.E.N.D.S. could always make them laugh.

Once the episode was over, the two left. Rachel suggested that they go out to dinner, figuring that it would take about 2 hours to eat.

They walked over to Book Trader. Quinn had seen flyers for it around school. It was a student hangout. She thought she'd give it a try. Plus, it was a 24-hour restaurant.

The two had a fantastic dinner, along with a fantastic waitress. It was a great experience. They ate as slowly as possible, to try to give Jessica some time to clean. The whole dinner took about 3 hours.

Their waitress was a cute, college aged girl. She had red hair, and not a lot of makeup on. Her name was Bekah. She made some small talk with Quinn while Rachel was deciding what to get. Quinn found out that she also went to Yale, was majoring in photography, and she was a sophomore.

When the two finished eating, Bekah came back with the check. Rachel went to grab it, but Quinn got it first.

"Nope," Quinn said. "My treat."

She opened the booklet, and looked at the total. Scribbled underneath it was a phone number followed by _call me some time :) –Bekah_

Quinn worried. _Wait, do people think I'm gay? Is it really that obvious? Just what I need…_

She left a 30% tip, and her and Rachel left. It was about 2:30 a.m.

"Well, Jessica should be home now and everything should be clean." Quinn said. The two again took an extra-long time to walk back. Quinn unlocked the door only to find that the room looked exactly the same, it was still a mess. Rachel found another note. She read it aloud.

_Quinn and Rachel-_

_Very funny. Please clean this up for me…I have company coming over._

_Jessica_

"This has got to change." Quinn said as she through the note on the ground.


	7. New Things

Quinn was, well to put it in Coach Sylvester's words, lactating with rage. She was sick of Jessica. Her thoughts were storming.

Rachel, on the other hand, was trying to figure out a way to calm Quinn down. She was leaving the next day. _I don't know if I can leave Quinn here with Jessica. _Rachel thought.

"I'm taking a shower." Quinn said angrily.

Rachel figured she'd be in the shower for a while, so she took the opportunity to email the dean from Quinn's email account. She figured she could try to get Quinn a new roommate.

XxxXXXXxxx

Quinn turned on the shower and got in. She immediately started crying.

_It's not fair! Why did I have to get stuck with her!? Hasn't my life already been bad enough?! _She thought of her being pregnant, her getting hit by the truck, and everything else that had gone wrong in her life. Her thoughts drifted.

_Bekah was really cute. Should I call her? I mean, what if she isn't gay and she just wants to be friends? She seemed friendly. Yeah, maybe that's it. But then again, what if she wants to date me? I should probably at least try to move on from Rachel; I mean, it'll never happen. I'll call her tomorrow and see._

_I should probably call Santana too. Maybe she can help me with this. Ugh, I never thought I'd have to go to her for girl advice. I'll call her tomorrow after Rachel leaves too. _

Her thoughts drifted again and again, but there was one thought that stayed; _I don't want Rachel to leave._

She got out of the shower and got changed. When she walked out, she looked at the clock. She had been in the shower for 45 minutes.

"Hey, how was the shower?" Rachel asked.

"Great. I feel a lot better." Quinn said.

XxxXXXXxxx

Rachel was taking a train back to New York. The two sat at the train station waiting for Rachel's train to come. It was 11:00 a.m.

"I don't want to go." Rachel said.

"I know, I don't want you to go either."

After a long silence, Quinn spoke up. "Well, I mean we'll Skype all the time and visit a lot."

"Yeah, I know. But it won't be the same."

The two sat in silence until Rachel's train came. When it finally did, the two hugged for a long time.

Rachel boarded the train, and sat in a window seat. She waved goodbye to Quinn as the train pulled away. She put her headphones in, and fell asleep.

XxxXXXXxxx

"Hey Santana." Quinn said. She had finally called her. She was sitting on her bed. Jessica had come home and cleaned her side of the dorm.

"Well then, it's about time you called." Quinn could almost hear Santana smirk.

"Let's cut to the chase; how do you know?" Quinn asked the question she had been wondering for days.

"Let's just say you weren't the only one drunk out of their mind that night."

"No, that's not true! You were! I saw you!" Quinn said confused.

"You think I don't know how to fake it? Really Quinn, after all the years you've known me?" Santana said.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Quinn, I could tell you liked it. I saw your face when she woke up. It's the same way Brittany looks at me."

"Oh yeah, how are you and Brittany?" Quinn asked, trying to divert the subject.

"We're great. The distance is a little hard, but we'll be fine. Now, back to the real subject; you love Rachel Berry."

"Okay, yeah, I do." Quinn finally confessed.

"So what are we gonna do about that?" Santana asked.

"I have no idea." Quinn said as she fell back on her bed. "Oh, I did get hit on yesterday; I got a girl's number."

"You should call her!"

"Yeah, I was gonna do that as soon as I got off the phone with you."

"Well, I'll leave you to that. Call me when you're done, Q." Santana said as she hung up.

Quinn got up off her bed and grabbed her purse. She found the receipt from Bekah and called the number.

After 3 rings, someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" Bekah asked.

"Hey, it's Quinn. Quinn from the restaurant last night. Or Quinn from the restaurant this morning…"

Bekah laughed. "Hey Quinn, how are you?"

"I'm not doing so great. How about you?"

"I'm great! I don't suppose I could take you out on a date to try and cheer you up?" Bekah laughed; Quinn liked her courage.

"I supposed it couldn't hurt to try…" Quinn said.

"Okay! I'll pick you up at 8?" She asked.

"Sounds good." Quinn said and gave Bekah her dorm number.

"Bye Quinn"'

"Bye Bekah"

Quinn hung up and laid on her bed. She was going on her first date with a girl tonight.

xxxXXXXxxx

_Knock knock knock._

Quinn sprung up off her bed and opened the door.

"Hey!" said Bekah as she kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"Hi!" Quinn said as she hugged the other girl.

"You ready to go?" Bekah asked.

"Yeah!"

Quinn closed her door. Jessica was nowhere to be found, yet again. _I hope she forgets her keys. _Quinn thought as she locked the door.

"You look great." Bekah said.

"As do you." Quinn returned a smile.

xxxXXXXxxx

The two had a lovely date. They went to a very fancy restaurant, and Bekah paid. They told each other a lot. Quinn learned everything from her family to her favorite color. It turned out that Bekah came out to her family right before she left for Yale. They disowned her, and hadn't talked to her since.

Bekah walked Quinn back to her dorm. Bekah lived only 2 floors above Quinn, so it wasn't a problem at all. She kissed her goodnight and went up to her room, promising to call tomorrow.

Quinn was happy for the first time since Rachel left. She really liked Bekah, although not as much as she liked Rachel. She opened her door to find Jessica asleep. She put her keys on her desk and found that she had an email. It was from the dean. Quinn was confused.

_Quinn-_

_I received your email that you were having some trouble with your roommate. It just so happens that we have an open suite 3 floors above your room. It's a single suite, from a student who transferred. It'll be a little bit more money, but if you're really having that much trouble with your roommate, it should be worth it. Please email me back as soon as possible with your answer._

Quinn immediately texted Rachel.

_Rach! Did you email the dean for me? She said I could get a new room!_

A few seconds later, Rachel responded.

_Yeah I did! Quinn that's great! And don't think I just did this for you, I did it for me too. I mean, how am I supposed to visit you with her there!? We both knew she wasn't going to last._

Quinn put down her phone and smiled. She really was amazing, that Rachel.


	8. One Month Later

_One month later_

"Yeah I know what you mean," Quinn said into her phone. She was talking to Santana on her way to her dorm. She moved to the single room that Rachel had helped her get into, and had been living in heaven ever since.

"Yeah, I gotta go. Bye." Quinn said and ended the call. She saw Bekah sitting outside of her room.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd be home earlier." Bekah said.

"Yeah the supermarket was crazy." Quinn said as she unlocked her door and walked in.

Quinn's room was beautiful. She had a loft bed with a desk and her fridge underneath. Next to her bed was a dresser. On the other wall, there was a couch and a coffee table.

She placed her keys on the table that was right next to the door.

"Well, are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I mean you've been sitting outside of my door for I don't know how long. I just thought you might've needed something."

"I just needed a friend." Bekah said and sat down on Quinn's bed.

"Well, here I am," Quinn said and smiled. "I'm glad we could stay friends."

"Well we only dated for like two weeks. I don't think you breaking up with me after that would leave me hating you."

"I'm glad. I should've never gone out on those dates. I mean I really like you, but…Rachel." Quinn said.

"Yeah I know how you feel about her. C'mon, I'll help you put away your groceries."

XxxXXXXXxxxxx

"Hey!" Rachel said, beaming. "It feels like forever!"

"I know, but it's only been three days!" Quinn said to Rachel. They were skyping. Both girls had a lot of work, and were talking less and less frequently.

"Well, how are you?"

"I'm great. And you?"

"Extremely busy. I miss talking to you every day." Rachel said.

"I know, me too."

There was silence for a little bit.

"Hey, are you busy this weekend?" Rachel asked.

"I think I actually might be free for once."

"Well you aren't now. I'm coming up there."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, trying to contain herself.

"Yeah, I'll use one of the metro passes you gave me last year!" Rachel said.

Quinn could barely contain her excitement. She hadn't physically seen Rachel since August when she helped her move in. It was now October. They were long overdue.

"Yay!" Quinn said and smiled."

XxxXXXXXxxxxx

Friday afternoon Quinn barely paid any attention in her classes. Rachel was coming to visit her at 6. She was counting down the minutes all day.

She was sitting in her last class of the day with about 10 minutes left when she got a text from Rachel.

_Hey, my last class finished early. I'll be leaving in a few hours. I can't wait to see you! :)_

Quinn smiled. She quickly typed back

_LUCKY. Ugh, mine still has 10 minutes. I'm so bored. I can't wait to see you either. :)_

Quinn looked at the time. It was 1:53. Just then, the professor said he was finished.

Quinn left and walked back to her dorm. She texted Bekah.

_Just to let you know, Rachel is coming here tonight. Do you want to meet her?_

A few minutes later she got a response.

_Well, I mean, technically I already met her, but sure._

Quinn opened her dorm room and texted back

_Be here at 5:30._

Quinn looked at her clock. It was 2:07. She walked over to her desk and went on the computer. Suddenly, it was 4:00 and she had a text from Rachel.

_Leaving now! I'm so excited!_

xxxXXXXxxx

Quinn heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she yelled.

"Okay, so Rachel will be here in like a half an hour?" Bekah asked.

"Yeah, we need to leave soon to go get her." Quinn said.

"Sounds good."

20 minutes later, the two girls left to go pick up Rachel at the train station. I was fairly cold for early October. Both girls had on winter jackets. Luckily, the train station was only a few minutes away from where Quinn lived. Quinn texted Rachel.

_Hey, we're here waiting for you!_

Almost instantly, Quinn got a response.

_We?_

Quinn completely forgot to tell Rachel that Bekah was coming to meet her.

_Sorry I forgot to tell you, Bekah wanted to meet you._

Quinn was hoping that would be okay with Rachel.

_Well, she is one of your only friends there, and any friend of yours is a friend of mine. :)_

Just then, a train arrived. It was Rachel's. Rachel ran off the train and was one of the first people off. She looked around for Quinn, who was trying to signal to her where she was. Quinn was waving her arms like a madwoman.

When Rachel finally saw her, she ran over to her and gave her, what Bekah thought, the biggest hug ever.

"I missed you so much." Rachel said into Quinn's blonde hair.

"Me too."

The two finally pulled out of the hug, both of them smiling as if they had just won a million dollars.

"And you must be Bekah?" Rachel asked.

"That's me." Bekah said.

"I'm gonna give you a hug now." Rachel said as she hugged her.

With that, the three walked back to Quinn's dorm.

"Quinn! This is beautiful!" Rachel said when she saw it.

"And no Jessica." Quinn said smiling.

xxxXXXXxxx

The three went out to dinner. By the time they got back to Quinn's dorm, it was 11:00.

"Oh man, I'm so tired," Rachel said. "I'm just gonna go to sleep now." Rachel said.

"Me too, I'm gonna head back to my dorm." Bekah said.

"No! Sleep here!" Rachel said.

"As long as that's okay with Quinn…"

"Sure!" Quinn said.

They all laid down on Quinn's floor with Quinn in between Rachel and Bekah. Almost immediately, they fell asleep.

xxxXXXXxxx

Bekah was the first to wake up. She looked over to find Quinn and Rachel spooning. Quinn's face was completely buried in Rachel's long brown hair and Rachel was holding on to Quinn's arm. Bekah tried to quietly make her way to Quinn's bathroom without waking the other two up.

When she came back, the other two were awake.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hi." Both of them said.

An hour later, after Quinn and Rachel were both fully awake, they were all talking.

"So do you two have a class together or something?" Rachel asked.

"Unfortunately not." Bekah said.

"Well then how did you guys become friends?"

Bekah was confused. Hadn't Quinn told her they dated?

"We dated for a few weeks. Then Quinn broke up with me. She didn't tell you? I thought she would've since you guys are best friends." Bekah said.

Rachel's jaw dropped. Quinn's thoughts raced as fast as her heart. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _Quinn thought. _Wow great. I WASN'T READY TO TELL HER THAT YET THANKS BEKAH. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck shit shit shit what do I do shit shit shit. _

"_Bekah can I talk to you over here please?"_ Quinn said through gritted teeth.

The two girls got up and walked over to her door.

"What's up?" Bekah asked, still confused.

"_She doesn't know I'm gay." _Quinn said.

"Fuck."

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
